legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Forbidden Quest
Forbidden Quest is the second chapter of the Ogaji Origins and 26th chapter in the series. Like the other chapters from Origins, this chapter focuses on a theme rather than one character as a whole. In this chapter, the main theme is knowing when the right time to do something is, and this is evident in the Samurai of Men using the High Order's plate, and Team Phantom using Forbidden Spinjitzu. Akira and Mal-G are the main antagonists of this chapter, and the Wolf Pack is the chapters villainous faction. Synopsis In a separate sector of The Outside, the Samurai of Men protect several people who have escaped from The Show, meanwhile fighting a robot drone sent from the High Order. This chapter delves into the past of characters forgotten to Time, including the life of G Frost, Team Phantom, and the untold story of their quest to unlock Forbidden Spinjitzu. Plot Summary In a far section of the Outside, the Samurai of Men protect the people they have saved from The Show. They take base in the Dragon Castle, weathered by 6,000 years of time passing. The four samurai, Colin, Ray, Holo, and Mystery, have each taken an oath to defend from the High Order. Lately, however, it has been difficult, since several High Order drones have been searching for them for the past few months. The newest drone that arrives has a strange new power source, a glowing golden plate that rests on its head. The Samurai of Men disarm the drone, and examine the High Order plate. After finding out that when handled directly it can corrupt the user, they give it to Mystery to disassemble and destroy. Mystery takes it to his workshop, where he is then taken control of from the High Order. He re''assmbles it, and transfers his consciousness into it. It initiates battle with the Samurai of Men, and ends up using the power of the plate to open a portal through space-time. Holo falls, and in the same manner, G falls to the ground in the past. After having a battle with Phanto, Team Phantom gets an alert that two wolves are terrorizing Ogaji City. After being unable to defeat the wolves, a girl named Akira arrives and defeats them quickly. She proposes that she join their team, considering her strengths and the great wolf threat that has been occurring lately. G is quick to dismiss her, but the others give her a chance. The two have a battle at their temple base, and if Akira wins she can join them. G uses his power to reveal Akira's true identity-- She is a Kitsune from the Frozen North. Her tribe of people is in charge of protecting their guardian spirits, Okami, or Golden Wolves. The Okami suddenly escaped on her watch, so it has been her quest for some time to return them to their rightful place. Uncaring, G says that she is untrustworthy. The others are not so quick to judge, and allow her onto the team. The next morning, Akira is nowhere to be found, and G assumes the worst. but she was merely helping Llide with something. They are suddenly attacked by the High Order drone, which calls them "defectors." They quickly defeat it, but it flies off, and G apologizes to Akira for not trusting her. The team then find parts from the drone back to their super computer, and attempt to access its data. They find code which gives instructions to locate so-called "Samurai of Men," Colin, Ray, and Holo… These are the defectors. They find that they take base in the Dragon Castle, so they make preparations to journey there and seek help, seeing as they are connected to the drone, unknowing that Colin, Ray, and Holo would not be there for thousands of years. Team Phantom arrives at the castle and find it empty. As they search the grounds, the High Order drone attacks them with the powers of the plate. G and Akira realize that it's the source of it's power, and remove it from it's head, disabling it. They take it back to their base where they access it's direct video memory feed. They find out that the High Order is a race of superior beings who have plunged Ogaji into darkness about 6,000 years into the future. They realized that the world can not sustain itself without balance, and so they attempted to return the world to normal by setting up pretend heroes to fight villains that protect the "balance." These hero's souls are being gathered from the Departed Realm, and are controlled by the High Order. After seasons and seasons of "The Show," some of the characters regain consciousness and are unable to be controlled when they are no longer at The Stage. Eventually, the High Order King sends Task (the drone) after several of the defectors, being Colin, Ray, and Holo. The three of them with IPs in the system the same as Llide, Tom, and G... After several failed attempts, they power up Task with a power forsaken by the past, but as rulers of the realm they make the rules. They power it up with the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, which they encompass in a plate that rests on Task's head... he is ready. With the memory being concluded, Team Phantom realizes what this means... and so does Akira. She realizes that must mean there is a Scroll in the past, considering the one they have is from the future. She steals the Scroll from Task, becoming super charged, and then finds the one of the present. G is disheartened that he could not trust her, and Akira reveals her true motives were to take revenge on the people of Ogaji for ''killing the Okami. After using the power of both Scrolls, she transforms everyone in Ogaji into a wolf slave of hers. G is powerless to stop her, until he gets one of the Scrolls for himself. Using the power of Forbidden Spinjitzu, he knocks Akira away after she threatened his friends, she drops the second Scroll... Angry at her betrayal, he takes in hand the second Scroll and goes berserk, killing Akira and returning Ogaji to normal. Now, however, G has gone mad with power. The pure flow of energy of the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu, as well as G's instability clash, and he becomes irrational. He plans to go to the Temple of Time to steal the Time Temporal and journey into the future where he will destroy the High Order to stop the purge of Ogaji and slavery of their souls. Llide and Tom beg him not to, as the power of Creation, both Scrolls, and the Time Temporal could cause a disaster. Their pleas are no use, and G handles the Time Temporal, causing a temporal paradox... G is split in two, the true G, and the unstable power hungry Mal-G. The true G sees reason, and attempts to stop Mal-G, but he does not listen. He assumes the form of a beast, dropping the two scrolls and entering the Ethereal Divide. The others follow him, and find out that Mal-G's enormous power mixed with the fact that he and true G are not whole is causing the Multiverse to fall apart. The heroes find themselves in several different worlds, where G and Mal face off. The two battle, as G considers his own morality. Knowing that the lives of everyone in the Multiverse being sacrificed cannot benefit saving one world is wrong, he fuses with Mal-G, absorbing his bad side again... Now that the Multiverse is saved, G asks to promise never to talk about the High Order until year 8,000... Then, 6,000 years later, the Samurai of Men reawaken and regain the memories of the past. After remembering the events during the Crisis on Infinite Earths, they gaze upon what has happened to Ogaji, now plunged into eternal shadow. They realize now that they are together, that they are here now to do what Mal-G promised to do 6,000 years ago… to end the reign of the High Order… Meanwhile, Mystery, who is revealed to have been Serces all along, enters the High Order's whereabouts and reveals that he is the seventh person to awaken... Episodes Characters Protagonists Team Phantom * Llide Phan (Master of Wind, leader) * G Frost (Master of Creation) * Tom Phan (Master of Destruction) * Akira Volpe (Kitsune, deceased, formerly) Samurai of Men * Colin * Ray * Holo * Mystery Other * Milo Rivers (flashback) * Jackson Smith (flashback) * Garuhi Junior (flashback) * Warren (flashback) Antagonists High Order * Rapheil, King of the Oni * Other Oni * Task Wolf Pack * Forced Kitsune * Giga Fennick Fox * Other Kitsune Other * Mal-G * Serces Trivia * The episode Dangerous Pursuit is a reference to the arc in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 8: JoJolion Chapters 89-92 "Dangerous Pursuit." ** The episode Crisis on Infinite Earths is named after an event in DC Comics of the same name. * Mal-G is inspired by Gigantamax Charizard in design. ** Giga Fennick Fox is also based off of the Pokémon Fennicken * The characters Holo and Rayy are named after a Ninja-Grammer named Holo_Rayy * Akira's last name Volpe means "fox" in Italian. Category:Chapters Category:Ogaji: Origins Category:Ogaji Origins Category:2019 Category:Team Phantom Category:G Frost Category:Forbidden Quest